Celestia's Love (Written with opuscon789) : Haitus
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: A human named Seth has had a normal life. He was framed and soon was fired from his job. After he went home, a portal appeared in his living room sucking him in. He wakes up in Equestria as a pony. After going to the Princess for help, Celestia is hiding a secret. Not written by me, I just try my best to revise it.
1. Arrival

"Seth, can I see you my office?" said his boss. Seth walked into the room wondering what his boss was going to say.

"Lately you have been giving the company false information," he said concerned.

"Like what? I never send anything that is false," Seth replied.

"Talking back at me mister? You gave me the wrong info. Look." His boss throws the papers at him. Seth looks at them, "I never wrote these."

"Then why do they have your name on them?" his boss asked. Seth looks at the back of the papers. They in fact did have his name written on them.

"Someone else wrote that, I swear." Seth claimed.

"That's your handwriting!" His boss yelled at him from across the big black desk.

"No it isn't!

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"I'm not going to argue with you. I can't take it anymore. You have been a very rude since the past two months. You're fired, now get out of this building and I want your office cleaned out before you leave!" he yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore because I'm fired, and you're no longer my boss, mister I can control other people!" Seth said rudely.

"Don't be smart with me!" his former boss yelled.

"Fine I'll do it," Seth sighed. He walked back to his office and started packing everything out of his office. He looks out the window of his office for one last time. He could see the Kansas City skyline in the distance. He looks down at himself. Why am I such an idiot, he thought to himself. He hits himself in the head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," he said as he hit his head.

Once he was done packing his stuff he headed off to odd beat up car and drove into rush hour traffic. He turns to the radio to check traffic.

"There is an accident on IH35 and 18th Street Expressway and the highway is shut down right now. They have you exiting 24th street but we suggest that you take IH635 to IH70 for an alternate," The radio announced.

Seth was stuck in traffic for two hours before getting home. "Worst day of my entire life. I can't believe that I got fired. I don't think I wrote any of that. Who wrote that? It doesn't make any sense to fire me. I might have been a little rude or not," he cried. He got the newspaper and started reading the jobs.

On that list were just fast food jobs. Seth never wanted to work in fast food. He hoped that there was more stuff in the paper tomorrow. If Seth never found a job quick, he could be living on the streets.

All I want to do is start fresh. A new life in a different world, maybe an alternate universe. He thought.

All of a sudden a bright light came from the living room. Seth look in the room "What in the hell was that?" he asked. Inside the room he found a bright orb. It was floating in the middle of the room. All off a sudden it turned black. The air circulated around the orb. It acted like a black hole sucking everything in sight. Seth fought to get out of the house but it seemed that the wind was getting stronger with each passing second. Seth started to feel light headed. It was like something was trying to make him fall asleep.

Seth started to lose his balance and plummeted forward. He floated in mid air and was sucked into the dark orb. Before he blacked out he felt his body starting to change. And that's when everything went black.

He slowly opens his eyes. "Oh my god it's bright," He gave his eyes a chance to adjust to the environment around him. It appeared he was in a forest. It reminded him of his friend telling him about that game where you walk around and try to collect 8 pages before this guy with no face kills you. "Is this a dream?" he asked himself as he got off the ground, but for some reason he could not stand up all the way. He looks at himself and his jaw dropped. He was a pony, his body was light blue. Once he got to the nearest pond he looked at the water and looked at himself. He had an orange mane. He also found some type of tattoo on his flank. It looked like a brown briefcase.

"What happened to me? Where am I?" he asked himself.

Seth started to cry. He thought about his family and friends. "Is this the end of me?"

"Why are you crying?" a voice said behind him. Seth looked behind him and finds a light green unicorn. It had a green mane with one white stripe on it. She also had a tattoo on her flank and it appeared to be a tiny harp.

"Who and what are you?" Seth asked

"My name is Lyra Heartstrings, a unicorn! What's yours?"

"The name is Seth. Where the hell am I?"

"The Everfree forest, we're just close to Canterlot."

"But where's the United States?" Seth asked

"What's the United States?" Lyra asked.

"A country in North America," Seth replied.

"I never heard of it," Lyra claimed.

"But what country am I in right now?" Seth asked.

"Equestria," Lyra answered.

"I am not in Kansas anymore," Seth said. Seth actually lived in Missouri but in Kansas City.

"You live in a place called Kansas?" Lyra asked, "Where is it?"

"I actually live in Kansas City, Missouri and since that I went through the fourth wall somehow I'm just going to say that Kansas City is somewhere over the rainbow."

"OK."

"I need to find out how to get home," Seth said seriously, because he obviously was sick of all the sarcasm.

"Well let's see if the Princess wants to help you get back home," Lyra said.

"Oh great, the princess of all this weird stuff" He thought.

"This country is run by royalty?" Seth asked.

"Yes, we are ruled over two princesses. The princess of the day and the night," Lyra explained.

"Wow, back in my country were ruled by a president." Seth explained.

"Our countries are different," Lyra said as they were walking through the forest.

"Are you taking me to your car?" Seth asked.

"What's a car?" Lyra asked.

"Never mind," Seth sighed thinking that they could drive to Canterlot.

**They are now walking to Canterlot. What will be the princess reaction to a former human in Equestria? Will Seth ever find out the person who got him fired?**


	2. Canterlot

Seth and Lyra walk through the forest. They had tried to be as silent as they can be. They never wanted to wake any Timberwolves up; they had made it out of the forest and into the side of the mountain.

"So, Seth? What is life like in the human world?" Lyra asked.

"Why are you asking these questions?" Seth asked.

"Well, I was thinking about the existence of humans before you came here. But no pony believed me. Now I have proof." Lyra explained.

"Well, I will tell you what it's like back in the human world." Seth smiled.

"I'm listening," Lyra had full attention on him.

"Well the human life starts out and what we call "Babies". We grow up and become kids. Then at age 5 we go to school." Seth explained.

"That sounds like our environment." Lyra admitted.

"Also we go to college and learn how do our jobs and then we have are own homes and apartment. Some of us live on the streets because we work at the restraint. And then some of us get married and the process happens again," Seth explained.

"Just like pony life," Lyra said.

"Is it really like that?" Seth asked.

"Sort of; we have cutie marks to show us are special talent," Lyra showed her cutie mark.

"Lucky! Usually we have to do everything and then once we go to college we can do everything we want!" Seth said.

"Well I guess your world sounds harder than it seems." Lyra said.

"You can say that," Seth replied.

"In this world, the country is run by two princesses. The Princess of the Day, and The Princess of the Night," Lyra said.

"Well does this country have a Queen?" Seth asked.

"Yes, but no pony has seen her for over 10,000 years," Lyra said.

"The Princess can live that long?" Seth asked.

"They can live forever," Lyra said. "But we ponies can live up to 150 to 200 years."

"That sounds like a dictatorship or a monarch to me," Seth thought thinking back to his childhood.

"A dictatorship? A monarch?" Lyra never heard this term before.

"A dictatorship is like a kingdom where we have a person taking office at force and just being the leader for a very long time. A monarch is a kingdom thing. We have kings and queens and there the only ones running the nation. This kingdom sounds more like a monarch to me, but with two princesses running it that live forever," Seth explained.

"It's nice to learn stuff that we don't know," Lyra said.

"Yeah," Seth smiled.

"Well we are here," Lyra pointed at the capital city. Seth's eyes widen. He was surprised that there were no cars like in Kansas City.

"This is Canterlot," Lyra announced. Seth suddenly remembered something. His friend was saying something familiar about Canterlot.

His friend was talking about his son becoming a brony and the show My Little Pony and how it was a show about friendship. He also talked about the towns, Canterlot sounded familiar, That was a year ago. But he was now remembering it.

Did I break the fourth wall? He asked himself, It doesn't seem like humans can do magic. I think the culprit that made me get fired is here somewhere, I want to find him quick so I can give him a piece of my mind.

Lyra and Seth walk through the town exploring the shops, homes, and business. Of course the town was filled with rich ponies.

"Do you want to get some food?" Lyra asked

"Sure," I wonder what the food is like here.

Both of them walked into a shop. The clerk welcomed them. "Welcome to the Sub Capital Place. We serve sub sandwiches made with tomatoes, peppers, anything.

"This is just like Subway or Quiznos." Seth thought

"I would like a white bread sandwich. Put lettuce, tomato, green peppers, onions, and olives?" Lyra ordered.

"Um... can I have a Ham sandwich with barbecue sauce?" Seth asked.

"What's ham?" the clerk asked

"You don't know what ham is?" Seth asked.

"Yep," the clerk said.

"Well, ham is a meat that comes from the pig. Its really good," Seth licked his lips.

"Um... we ponies are vegetarians. We don't eat meat," the clerk said.

"Oh, I forgot that horses don't eat meat. Now I have to eat healthy. "Seth though.

"I'm just going to get a sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes," Seth sighed.

"Coming right up. That will be five bits," the clerk said. Lyra paid it off. A few minutes later they got there sandwiches and headed toward the castle. They were standing in front of the tallest structure in town.

"I never knew that the building was so high." Seth said

"Get used to it." Lyra said.

"Let's get inside so I can find out what happen to me," Seth trotted toward the entrance. Lyra followed behind.

Once inside they trot through the throne room. The pillars were so high, Seth's jaw was wide open. At the end of the throne room was the Princess herself. She was having a meeting. Seth overheard the meeting.

"And this is why I think Apples and Oranges should be juiced," The pony said holding a scroll.

"Oh... yeah," The Princess got a weird face.

"That's what she said." Seth laughed.

Lyra tried to think "That's what she said?"

"Never mind." Seth sighed.

"Thanks for the presentation. Next!" Princess Celestia yelled.

"Hello Princess. My name is Seth. I came here to tell you something that you probably will not believe, "Seth said.

"Ok, I'm listening," The Princess said.

"I'm not from Equestria. I'm from Kansas City, Missouri in the country of the United States. I use to be human, not a pony. All I'm asking is that I return to my hometown," Seth said. Princess Celestia started blushing.

"Princess, why are you making that face?" Lyra asked.

If I think about this. This adventure kind of looks like "The Wizard of Oz" Seth thought.

"Um... I'm sorry but I can't take you back to your world." Celestia said.

"Why?" Seth said.

"I don't have that power." Celestia claimed.

Seth started to cry. "I'm never going back."

Lyra tried to comfort him. "You can stay at my place tonight with Bon Bon."

"Thanks. It helps," Seth felt a little better.

Lyra took him to her home. They trot into the door. Bon Bon was sitting on the couch.

"Who's this Lyra?" she asked.

"This is Seth. He's just staying over until we figure something out," Lyra said.

"You better not party," Bon Bon stared at him.

"Ok!" Seth promised.

Lyra and Bon Bon leaned him the guest room. It was about 10:00 pm. Lyra and Bon Bon were asleep. Seth was lying on the bed. Will I ever see my family again?

Seth slowly dozed off. Slowly drifting off into dreamland.

He woke up, He was no longer in the guest room though. He was in the castle, He was on a bed that was purple. It seemed like a bed for a princess.

The door opened. Princess Celestia trotted in. Seth shook in fear.

Princess Celestia opened her mouth. "I have been waiting for you."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked.

"I was the one who brought you here. I was the one to fire you from your job." she admitted.

"I'm very mad at you. Why did you do this?" Seth asked.

"I hope you forgive me when I do this," Celestia shuts the door behind her and locks it.

***Okay, I know this was a bit rushed. But I will be writing the next two chapters. I will write it more slowly then my Co-Author.***


	3. Bed Time

Seth was in the room with Celestia, she had very lust filled eyes when she looked at Seth. She began walking closer to him, which made Seth extremely scared, he was on the other side of a big and powerful pony and he didn't know what to do. He tried to run for the door but Celestia caught him with her magic. She placed him carefully on her giant bed and walked over to him.

"Celestia! Stop this right now; I am not kidding with you." Seth yelled as Celestia continued her advance over to him, she got on the bed and licked his cheek, which caused Seth to blush a deep red. He managed to shove her off, but she placed a hoof on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Humans are exotic; I have never had a human in my bedroom before. I need you Seth; I need you inside of me." Celestia said with a warm smile, but Seth didn't want to have his first time with a pony, so he grabbed her hoof and lifted it off of him, he then rolled her over to the side and ran off the bed.

Celestia growled with anger as she used magic to levitate him back over, she placed him hard on the bed and got on top of him. Her weight was enough to keep the human down; she then smiled at him as she leaned in and kissed him roughly on the lips. He tried his hardest to get out of her grip but his hooves were being pinned down by her hooves. He then tried to shove her tongue out of his mouth, but she was powerful enough to wrap hers around his and kiss. His eyes rolled back as Celestia controlled the kiss.

After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and smiled at him. She got off of him as he began to run at the door again, she rolled her eyes as she levitated him back over to the bed. She then pushed him to the bedframe in a sitting position so she could see his member. It wasn't very big, but it looked much different then the other stallions. She decided to lick its shaft up and down which caused Seth to moan lightly, he started to shake so that he could get out of the spell but it was futile. Celestia smiled as she took his member into the mouth, she began to suck on it up and down, which caused immediate moans of pleasure to come from Seth. He began to kick and jump, but Celestia sucked faster and faster which made his eyes roll back in absolute pleasure. She then stopped sucking and looked up into his eyes; she then took the member out of her mouth.

"Ready for the main event?" She asked with a big smile on her face, she released her magical grip on him so he could respond. He leaned forward and hugged her around the neck in a loving way.

"Please don't Celestia. I don't want to lose my virginity just yet, please understand. If you want this, you at least have to know me a little. Please let me go." He said with a bit of tears in his eyes, which caused Celestia's eyes to widen. She felt the warmness from his heart enter hers as she began to shed tears of her own.

"I'm sorry Seth, let's start over. I want to mate with such an exotic creature, but if you want, I will wait for you." Celestia said with tears still running down her eyes.

"Thank you Celestia, can I go back to Bon-Bon and Lyra's place?" Seth asked.

"Yes, yes you can. But remember this Seth, I will get to know you, and I will mate with you eventually. Bye for now Seth." Celestia smiled as she teleported Seth back to Lyra's and Bon-Bon's house. Seth smiled as he went back to the bed; he noticed that the light was shining out of the window so it was morning. He sighed in anger because he didn't get as much sleep as he wanted to. He got off from the bed and went into the Living room; he sat down on the couch and sat down.

Seth thought about his past life and remembered that his life…absolutely sucked. And this was the place to start all over, a new life. That was all that he ever wanted, but he had never thought that he would go to a place full of multi-colored ponies. Also, a Princess wanted to mate with him, wasn't that everyone's dream. Because right now, it was his nightmare. He thought about what he would do as a job here, he couldn't be a lazy stallion and just live off the money from Bon-Bon and Lyra's pocket, he hated slackers. He noticed that Lyra came out of her bedroom in a robe; she looked at Seth with a smile and sat down next to him.

Seth realized that this pony had let a complete stranger into her life, she found him in a forest, took his to a café, took him to the Princess of the land for help, and let him stay at her house. This puzzled him in a loop until he realized that this land might in fact be a Utopia. He wondered if there were any evil ponies in this world, or any evil creatures. He thought about asking the Princess, but then she would just ask him on a date or something. He then decided to ask Lyra.

"Hey Lyra, I have been thinking. Is there any evil ponies or creatures in this world?" Seth asked Lyra.

"Oh yes. There was Discord who took over a thousand years ago and was imprisoned in stone. He was defeated by the Elements of Harmony when he broke out of his stone prison and he returned back to stone. He later became reformed to being a good character. There was Chrysalis, the Queen of the Changelings; she tried to take over Equestria by disguising as Cadence and using her husband Shining Armor to take down the shield so her changelings could invade Canterlot. Shining Armor and Cadence defeated her with the power of love. There was Nightmare Moon, who was the sister of Celestia that turned evil. She got defeated by the Elements of Harmony and returned back to normal. She is known as Luna and she lives in the castle with Celestia. Then there was Sombra, who was an evil king of the Crystal Empire. He was defeated by Spike, which was very weird because he is a baby dragon. I think there are more but those are the ones that I know." Lyra explained.

"Wow. That's a hoof full," He said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I know." Lyra said with a chuckle.


End file.
